


first name basis

by planetundersiege



Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [20]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Heather Chandler Lives, Heathers - Freeform, She loses her empathy, Veronica sort of turns into a different person with time, Wordcount: 100-500, social food chain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: It hadn’t exactly been planned, she had hated Chandler with a passion at the start.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Series: 100 Fandom Challenge [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745629
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	first name basis

Every student of the school kept their distance and cleared the way out of respect as the Heathers walked through the corridor, like they always had done. They had the power over everyone, and only a fool would stay in the way, interrupting their perfect walk. No one was in the way for the Heathers if you wanted to survive this school and keep your social life and worth as a human being, that was law.

Veronica, who now technically was affiliated with said Heathers, still walked three steps behind them to show her respect for their power, while also gaining the respect from the student body who had once called her a nerd. But now, thanks to the attention, she too was an (almost) almighty babe like them.

But sorry boys, but she was already taken, and so was Heather Chandler, the almighty herself.

It hadn’t exactly been planned, she had hated Chandler with a passion at the start, detesting her. But when she found out her ex boyfriend was about to poison her, she had snapped and saved her at the last minute. Now, the psycho was in juvie, and Chandler had actually thanked her for saving her life.

After that, she had been a lot less mean, and in the end, they were on somewhat good terms, and Veronica began to enjoy her time with the Heathers more and more, completely breaking ties with the nobodies like Martha. Who needed losers like that in their lives anyway? She was almost a god now, and loved it. Losers were left behind, necessary sacrifices. The fact that she had even associated with people like that before made her almost vomit.

Those small, little nobodies now looked up to her, like they should have from the start. She was one of their queens.

“Hey  _ Veronica _ ,” Heather Chandler said, first name basis. After all, they were sort of girlfriends now, even though they hadn’t actually  _ said _ it out loud. But hand holding and makeout sessions definitely counted. “You can walk with us now, come on.”

Veronica couldn’t help but smile in pride and held her head up high as she walked up towards her girlfriend and the two other Heathers, top of the social food chain. Where she belonged.


End file.
